


Everything Always Works Out for Heroes

by stargazing_idiot



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazing_idiot/pseuds/stargazing_idiot
Summary: Nothing can go wrong, this is finally Adrienn's heroic moment. Everything her entire life has led up to, and now she has to save the love of her life. Nothing else could go wrong for her,  until she realizes how hard being a hero actually is. There's blood and death and heartaches that she's always read about, but it all never felt real. Until she loses her girlfriend. Anyways, things are fucked up.





	Everything Always Works Out for Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at writing on AO3, let me know if this catches your eye! I also imported this from somewhere else which is why the formatting is different, if I continue the formatting will change!

This was it.  


This was the moment Adrienn had been waiting for her whole life.  


A heroic moment, a true actual heroic moment that she had read about every time she could get her hands on a book. The scouring through the pages was going to pay off within the hour. She could hear the screams far off from the abandoned amusement park and all she could do was smile. 

She was going to save someone from a roller coaster! A damsel in distress! The actual women of her dreams tied to the tracks of a deadly fast, unforgiving roller coaster! She had even gotten a threat from her worst enemy; it was a beautifully threatening note. The handwriting scraggily and menacing, the penmanship of a true villain, and the content of the note so shockingly terrifying that it radiated off the paper and gave Adrienn chills. It all made her so happy.  


She raced across the empty field, something straight out of one of her favorite fantasy novels. It was an empty grass field with the amusement park on top of a small hill, so it looked like the only thing around for miles, it was an eerie image. It had been abandoned due to the isolation, but that gave this whole trip a lot more exhilaration and excitement to Adrienn. She had everything planned in her head, the dramatic entrance, the daring rescue, and the final fall of the villainous Ruth. Not a super convincing name, but there was always something that made a story flawed, but that was all Adrienn was going to allow to be wrong. Nothing could happen to her! She was immune, she was fire, and she felt like justice itself in human form! She thought to herself, "Is this what super-heroes feel like?!" She did not have long to think about it, because as she was running towards the amusement park, across the empty grass field, there was her first obstacle right in front of her very two eyes. A ferocious dog with seemingly razor sharp teeth was lying in wait for her. All the sudden movement had startled it awake and it was on its feet so fast that all Adrienn had time to do was laugh a cocky laugh.  


"And it begins," she whispered to herself. She broke off into a run to the left of the dog and the movement caused the creature to follow. The entrance way was narrow so she had to face the dog in order to save her love, the beast was barking madly and running towards her with such determination that her confidence wavered, but only for a moment. She ran towards him and the beast ran at her too, the dog met her first and teared into her arm with such force a large chunk of her arm came off. Adrienn didn't know what to do, she stared as the dog ripped into her detached arm chunk, eating every piece of flesh that was once hers, and there was blood, so much blood. It was running down her arm, gushing out of the wound, and it made her dizzy, she had an adrenaline high, but it simply would not last through this. She knew she should have screamed or cried or passed out, but she was so horrified that all she could do was stare. The pain was a white hot flame in her arm, and if she didn't do something quick she would have passed out, and that dog would have finished her. She grabbed her bleeding arm, feeling the warm sticky liquid run through her fingers, and slowly made her way around the dog to the abandoned gates. When she was past the small entrance she slammed it shut and slid down a wall while cradling her arm, the dog barking and snarling against the metal. Adrienn looked down in horror. She felt less immune, but she could not let this stop her. Her enemy wasn't going to win; not now not ever, everything always works out for heroes and she couldn't fail her love. She was thinking, and then she noticed her pants and smiled, an audacious little smile, and then, in some awkward one-handed movements, she ripped off the bottom part of her pants up to her mid-calf and tied it firmly around the wound. Every hero gets some injuries. She stood up in a confident stance.   


"Everything works out for heroes," Adrienn told herself.  


The pain was starting to become unbearable since a life-or-death situation wasn't present, and for some reason, she was coming off her adrenaline high fast, so Adrienn took one last look at the dog snarling at her from the gate and started to walk towards the roller coaster once more.  


Once Adrienn heard the screams again, she ran, her arm dangling by her side, trying to keep herself from laughing madly or whimpering in pain. The roller coaster grew in view as she approached it, soon towering over her. She could still hear the high-pitched screams, but they were coming farther apart. She noticed something else as well, now that she was much closer she could hear it, the steady hum of an engine. It may have been the roller coaster or something else the evil Ruth was planning, but that did not deter her, it only made her more excited. Adrienn was going to get her heroic moment, a dramatic battle, and then her romantic thank you kiss from the gorgeous girl of her dreams, Penelope. She pictured the love of her life, her long red hair whipping in the wind, her green and radiant eyes that held all the love in the world, and finally the utterly incredible personality that was all her own. Whenever she spoke it was like honey was injected in her tone and-  


Adrienn's daydream was cut short with the next loud hell grabbing scream and finally she heard it, the unmistakable roar of a roller coaster it must have just started.  


Again, her confidence wavered, but this time for a second longer, until she again remembered what she had been telling herself this whole time.  


Everything always works out for heroes.  


She entered the run down gates of the roller coaster, noticed some old signs and saw the stairs leading up to her love and enemy. Without any hesitation at all she raced up the steps as fast as she could, them creaking under her feet with every excited step she took, the sweat of all the activity she was doing becoming cool on her skin. The only light came from holes in the walls, but Adrienn could not care less. She reached out to use the handrail but quickly drew her hand back because she saw the blood seeping through the cloth on her arm. She would not let this get in her way though, because this was her mission! She was so close she could practically taste it! Finally she burst through the door at the top and stood in a waiting area of the coaster. There was no car there, and she could see it running its course, but she could not see Penelope. Finally she heard her once more, another high pitched scream in the middle of the track. The coaster had only started for it had not reached her yet. Adrienn blindly raced towards Penelope but was stopped short by another voice.  


"This is pay back for stealing my sister's heart and then BREAKING IT," evil Ruth was at the very top level, on a rusty maintenance platform.  


Adrienn's heart raced, "I didn't break your sister's heart!" Adrienn screamed, "She-"  


"I don't care, because now I will break yours!" Ruth interrupted her and stepped aside to reveal a control box to the roller coaster and suddenly it speed up, racing towards innocent Penelope.  


Adrienn looked around in a panic, and then thought, "Everything works out for heroes. Some miracle will happen and Penelope and I will be together again." While thinking this Adrienn saw a control box of her own on her side of the platform and ran over to it, confident in her miracle, although not knowing what anything was, she began to press buttons madly.  


One stood out as a large OVERRIDE button, she pushed it and a small timer lit up at the top of the control panel. At first Adrienn was confused, until she could hear a loud screeching noise. Then the timer lit up and she stared for a moment, until it started counting down from 2 minutes. 2 minutes to save the love of her life.  


"This will work out! Miracles happen! The hero always wins!!!" she thought confidently.  


Everything always works out for heroes.  


Adrienn began to run towards the platform where Penelope was beginning to scream again.  


Everything always works out for heroes.  


She climbed like mad towards Penelope, her forearm screaming in pain as she climbed a ladder and ran towards another maintenance platform. She saw the coaster cart had almost reached her, but it had stopped, frozen in its tracks, about 30 feet away from her.  


Everything always works out for heroes.  


Yes! She was nearly there; she could hear evil Ruth screaming in frustration as she had her own button mashing contest. Good always triumphs evil and Adrienn WAS going to win. She could almost feel her cocky smile creeping back onto her face.   


Everything always works out for heroes.  


Suddenly the coaster cart was back to normal, but Adrienn was almost there!! She just needed 10 more seconds. That did not seem to matter to Adrienn, because heroes always won.  


Everything always works out for heroes.  


She was there! On another maintenance platform, she had just gotten her face popped up and she was pulling up the rest of her body. Yes! She was going to win! She was faster and better than anyone ever alive.  


Everything always works out for heroes.  


Suddenly her shoelace had caught on something but no matter! She was nearly a savior.  


Everything always works out for her-  


The warm splatter of blood across Adrienn's face was what made her stop believing that.


End file.
